The Space between Black and White
by Miyaka Hana
Summary: There's always a little grey area when you get involved with the Akatsuki. Mature. Lemon SadoMasochism/BDSM 18 HidaSaku


A/N: OK so I know I am supposed to be working on the next chapter of TBCB, I am already halfway done with it so I decided to branch off and work on something I haven't done properly. Lemons. If you read HITM, you will know my lemony skills were pretty bad. This is the only couple in which I feel I can work on my skills without a limit, considering it will be very kinky. I've had it in my head for a little while, and personally, I feel the fandom has been lacking something of this nature. Not that I've been looking, that is. -shifty eyes-

 **The Space between White and Black**

 **Warning: Sadism/Masochism/BDSM**

"You've got some fuckin' guts to keep meeting me like this, my little whore." Sakura looked him in the eyes seductively, and smirked. She wrapped one arm around his neck, and kissed him forcefully, biting his bottom lip as hard as she could to make it bleed.

"Your blood tastes just like I remembered." He grinned, kissing her back returning the favor. She let out a sigh of pleasure, Hidan grabbed hold of her hair and pulled tightly. Sakura arched her back in response.

"Now, my little whore. I'll be in charge tonight." Using a kunai, he made a single incision against her top and through her bindings, her breasts exposing for him to see.

"Cut me, master." She breathed out, he followed her request without hesitation, he made a deep cut down her abdomen, slamming her down onto the floor and bent down to lick the blood accumulating at the wound. Using the same kunai, he cut a slit into her shorts between her legs.

"You're already wet, my little slut." He chuckled to himself and looked at her dazzling green eyes, full of want and need.

"Cut me deeper." She moaned, he laughed to himself and made a new cut on the inside of her thigh. He placed his head between her legs, licking the blood.

"You're such a freaky bitch. How did I get so fuckin' lucky, eh? From a goddamn goody-two-shoes leaf shinobi, at that." She grabbed his silver hair tightly and pushed him between her legs forcefully.

"Fucking bite me, Hidan."

"As you wish, my little whore." He bit her clit, and brought one hand to the folds of her wet heat, inserting four fingers without warning. She moaned loudly, bucking her hips against his fingers, wanting to feel him reach deep into her core. He thrust his fingers in and out forcefully without mercy. He licked her now bruised clit, flicking it with his tongue.

"Fuck… you're going to make me cum if you keep doing that." She seethed. She felt him smirk but continued nonetheless. She pulled his hair even tighter, moaning louder than before. Only he could give her this pleasure. She didn't care about the risks, no one at home had to ever know, as if they'd believe their sweet little Kunoichi would be a masochist.

She had thought of all the lowers she'd taken to bed, not even the famous copy-nin could compare. Not to discredit him, but he was a little too soft for her tastes. She enjoyed being manhandled in bed, but she wouldn't let anyone know that. It was her dirty little secret that she would take to her grave.

"Cum for me, my little slut." Several thrusts with his fingers did the trick, she came harder than she had ever came before. He forced his fingers down her throat, making her taste her own juices. She sucked his fingers hungrily, savoring the flavor.

Sakura raised to her knees, the look of lust ingrained her face.

"Now it's my time to make you cum, Master. Lose the pants or I'll take them off myself." She threatened, he chuckled.

"Go right ahead and try, my whore." Sakura rose to the challenge, chakra filled her fists, she grabbed Hidan by the throat and slammed him against the wall, squeezing tight enough to please her partner. His bulging erection ever present, she ripped his pants off to free him.

"Fuck yeah, bitch. You know how to get me off." She pulled rope out of her ninja pouch and formed it into a leash, he placed it over his head, tightening it as she pleased.

She went back down on her knees, using her free hand, she takes hold of his member, squeezing it tightly as she tightened the rope around his neck.

"Oh fuck me, bitch, fucking suck me." He groaned. She tightened the rope even more, she gripped his throbbing cock, then nibbled at the tip, before engulfing him whole. She felt him twitch inside her mouth, in and out, her teeth grazing the shaft of his member as she took him again each time.

He thrust himself deeper and deeper down her throat, making her choke. She tightened the rope more as she choked.

"Oh, fuck yeah. Choke on my cock, you dirty slut." She would swallow him fully, now squeezing his balls with a monstrous amount of force. She felt him fill as if he was ready to blow a load down her throat, she smirked, vastly improving her efforts, she bit down at the base of his cock, forcing him to release .

"You kinky fucking bitch." She released his all but flaccid member from her mouth, licking any excess of him that still reside.

Sakura pulled Hidan down to the ground, the leash still tightly around his neck. She crawled in his lap and kissed him forcefully which he returned as he pushed her down directly on his cock.

"Ride me, bitch."

"Fucking bite my nipples." She whispered into his ear, thrusting herself down on him. Hidan grabbed her breasts and bit one as he pinched the other.

"Harder, you pansy-ass." She taunted him as she forced herself onto his erection. He laughed to himself and gave her exactly what she asked for, he bit down on her nipples until they leaked with blood, sucking on them feverously. She cried out in pleasure, he felt her insides get wetter against himself. He thrust up against her.

"You're the freakiest bitch I've ever fucked." He praised as he continued sucking at her bloody nipples.

"Don't ever fucking forget it, I'll be the best fuck you ever have." He smirked, thrusting into her again. He pulled her off him for a moment and pushed her down onto her hands and knees and slammed himself into her wet core once more, more violently and unforgiving with each thrust. She cried out his name, he grabbed her hair, pulling tightly as he continued to ravage her inside and out. She arched her back accordingly, grabbing at the ground, nearing her limit.

"Oh god, fuck me harder, pound my fucking pussy." She growled. He never had the opportunity to fuck a bitch like this, he didn't have to hold anything back.

"Crazy bitch, I'll claim your fucking pussy by the end of tonight." He heaved, bringing out the kunai again to cut up and down her back.

"Oh, fuck. Hidan!" She climaxed, falling down on the floor exhausted, Hidan releasing himself over her back.

"Just like the dirty whore you are, covered in blood and cum." She caught her breath for a moment and picked herself up and looked him directly and flashed a lusty grin.

"Only your whore, of course." She chuckled as she began to self heal her wounds. Hidan sat down on the chair, relaxing himself.

"Bitch, how did you even decide to start this shit with me?" She spat out her tongue.

"I'm not some naïve little girl, I knew you had some power trip thing going on, I knew you'd like someone to give you a little challenge." He laughed in agreement.

"Won't your little pansy-ass friends get all fucked up if they find out you're fucking the very people trying to kill them?"

"I like to consider it more as a little grey area."

A/N:Ok, so hopefully that wasn't too bad. I haven't done anything of this nature in a very long while. Please give criticism as you see fit.

Miyaka Hana


End file.
